1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beams that form a grid in a suspended ceiling. The beams support either panels laid on top of the flanges of the beams, or drywall sheets attached at the bottom of the flanges of the beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beams used in grids for suspended ceilings of either the panel or drywall type are well known. Such beams, which are similar for both types of ceilings, are formed into an inverted T cross section by continuously passing a strip of metal through rollers that fold the strip longitudinally.
The beams carry a vertical load on the flanges only. To avoid twisting and bending in tee beams under such vertical load on the flanges in suspended ceilings, beams symmetrical in cross section are used, so that the beam is loaded in the plane of the web. In the prior art, this is done with a double-layered web, having a flange cantilevered from each layer of the web, wherein the flanges oppose one another horizontally.
Beams with a single-layered web have been tried, in an attempt to produce a beam that uses less metal. In such a beam that has a single-layered web, only a single flange is cantilevered from the web. An opposing flange is cantilevered from the first formed flange. Such a beam is unbalanced under a vertical load on both flanges, and is subject to twisting and bending, since it is not loaded in the plane of the web.
In U.S. Pat. Re 31,528, incorporated herein by reference, such problems with single-layered webs are discussed with reference to FIG. 7 of the patent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,609, attempts were made to balance the cross section of a single-layered web beam by adding more material to the top and bottom of the beam on opposite sides of the web.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,919, a beam having a web with a full first layer, and a partial second layer, is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,055, incorporated herein by reference, a beam having a web that is formed partially of one layer, is pieced together.
Such prior art beams with a full, or partial, single-layered web were unbalanced and lacked the necessary strength and stiffness to support the loads, unless more and heavier material was used than in a double-layered web beam. This defeated the desire to use a single-layered web beam with its promise of the use of less metal to make the beam. Virtually all beams for suspended ceilings continue to have a double-layered web.